Robotics
Welcome to ref which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Robotics course. Robotics * Add free, open Robotics courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Subject-related wiki, blog, etc. Robot Operating Systems Saenz, Aaron. 2010. Robot Operating System Celebrates 3rd Birthday with Exponential Growth (video). November 8. singularityhub.com. Select Bibliographies Robotics' Textbooks - The MIT Press. 2010. Browse Robotics' Textbooks - The MIT Press. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Select Blogs, Twitters, etc. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Arkin, Ronald. 2009. Governing Lethal Behavior in Autonomous Robots. ("My research hypothesis is that intelligent robots can behave more ethically in the battlefield than humans currently can. That’s the case I make." —Dr. Arkin, quoted in The New York Times, November 24, 2008). Chapman and Hall/CRC . Lin, Patrick. 2011. Robot Ethics: The Social and Ethical Implications of Robotics. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Kelly, Kevin. 2011. The 7 Stages of Robot Replacement. The Technium. Robots Speak Out Against Asimov’s First Law Of Robotics. The Onion. Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Zero Robotics. 2010. Zero Robotics. (Zero Robotics is a student competition that takes "arena robotics" to new heights, literally. The robots are miniature satellites called SPHERES, and the final tournament is aboard the International Space Station!). Cambridge, MA: MIT. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Manaugh, Geoff. 2011. TIME, PHOTOGRAPHY, AND SPATIAL DEVICES. April 16. Los Angeles, CA: bldgblog.blogspot.com. Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References Ackerman, Evan. 2011. This Begging Robot Can Have All My Money. April 22. spectrum.ieee.org Baker, David. MIT Media Lab's Androids are adding empathy to their armoury. November 12. wired.co.uk/ Bernstein, Ian. 2006. Beam-online - Robots - The Bug. beam-online.com Blackman, Christine. 2010. Secrets of the gecko foot help robot climb. August 24. Stanford, CA: Stanford University News. Calo, Ryan. 2011. Apps for Robots. January 23. Palo Alto, CA: Stanford Law. Calo, Ryan. 2011. NEVADA BILL WOULD PAVE THE ROAD TO AUTONOMOUS CARS. April 28. Palo Alto, CA: blogs.law.stanford.edu Calo, Ryan. 2010. Open Robotics. November 11. Palo Alto, CA: Stanford Law. Calo, Ryan. 2011. Open Robotics. July 1. Ithaca, NY: blog.law.cornell.edu/voxpop. Carey, Benedict and John Markoff. 2010. Students, Meet Your New Teacher, Mr. Robot. New York, NY: The New York Times. Ceurstemont, Sandrine. 2010. Life-drawing robot could teach us about art. April 1. New Scientist. Chu, Jennifer. 2012. Mechanical engineers develop an ‘intelligent co-pilot’ for cars: Semiautonomous system takes the wheel to keep drivers safe. July 13. Cambridge, MA: web.mit.edu Cieplak-Mayr von Baldegg, Kasia. 2012. The World's Cutest Surveillance Robot Videographer. January 13. The Atlantic. CmdrTaco. 2011. Robots Successfully Invent Their Own Language. May 18. hardware.slashdot.org Coxworth, Ben. 2011. Quadruped CHEETAH robot to outrun any human. March 3. gizmag.com Creating a Better Chatbot Through Crowdsourcing. 2012. Creating a Better Chatbot Through Crowdsourcing. September 10. slashdot.org. Dean, Cornelia. 2008. A Soldier, Taking Orders From Its Ethical Judgment Center. November 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Derndorfer, Christoph. 2011. Controlling LEGO WeDo robots via Scratch on an XO laptop. July 18. Cambridge, MA: OLPC News. dougled. 2012. Machine-Guided Learning Matches Teachers In Study. May 23. news.slashdot.org Emspak, Jesse. 2011 Robot Throws First Pitch At Phillies Game. April 20. ibtimes.com Fox, Zoe. 2011. Robot Plays Angry Birds. October 23. New York, NY: Mashable.com garymortimer. 2011. Natural Interaction With Flying Robots Via Kinect. July 02. hardware.slashdot.org. Guizzo, Erico. 2011. Elfoid: A Pocket-Size Fetus-Like Robot Might Be Your Next Cellphone. March 3. spectrum.ieee.org. Guizzo, Erico. 2011. Obama Commanding Robot Revolution, Announces Major Robotics Initiative. June 24. spectrum.ieee.org. Harada, Cesar. 2011. Protei, Open Hardware Oil Spill Cleaning Sailing Robot. April. New Orleans, LA: kickstarter.com itwbennett. 2012. Fujitsu Building Robot To Pass Math Exams. September 10. hardware.slashdot.org itwbennett. 2011. This Robot Needs a Hug. May 14. hardware.slashdot.org. kodiaktau. 2011. Experimenting With Robotic Movement. December 27. hardware.slashdot.org. Lanier, Jaron. 2010. The First Church of Robotics. (Op-Ed). August 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lin, Patrick. 2011. Drone-Ethics Briefing: What a Leading Robot Expert Told the CIA. Dec 15. The Atlantic. Manaugh, Geoff. 2011. THE HOUSE OF MECHANICAL ANIMALS. July 19. Los Angeles, CA: bldgblog. Manaugh, Geoff. 2011. THE ROBOT AND THE ARCHITECT ARE FRIENDS. March 6. Los Angeles, CA: bldgblog. Manjoo, Farhad. 2011. Will Robots Steal Your Job? You're highly educated. You make a lot of money. You should still be afraid. September 26. Washington DC: Slate. mictvstation. 2011. Chinese Robots Play Ping Pong. YouTube.com. mikejuk. 2011. Aldebaran Robotics To Open Source Nao Robot Control Software. May 15. hardware.slashdot.org. mikejuk. 2012. Professor Resigns From Stanford To Launch Online Education Project. January 23. hardware.slashdot.org. Miller, Claire Cain, and Nick Bilton. 2011. Google’s Lab of Wildest Dreams. November 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. MrSeb. 2011. Robot Walks Like a Human, Requires No Power. October 25. hardware.slashdot.org. TheAmaze. 2012. Evolution Of Dance by NAO Robot. youtube.com Quick, Darren. 2011. Insect-inspired HECTOR walking robot. April 18. www.gizmag.com RedEaredSlider. 2011. Gecko-Inspired Robot Rolls Up Walls. November 03. hardware.slashdot.org. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. From ‘Wall-E’ to Fukushima, Robots Roam. April 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Robot biologist solves complex problem from scratch. 2011. Robot biologist solves complex problem from scratch. (with video). October 17. Kurzweil Artificial Intelligence. The Robot Swarm. 2012. The Robot Swarm. Cambridge, MA: Digital Access to Schlolarship at Harvard. samzenpus. 2011. Robots 'Evolve' Altruism. May 04. science.slashdot.org samzenpus. 2011. Wall-E Robot Made With LEGO Mindstorms. July 19. idle.slashdot.org. Schroeder, Stan. 2011. Honda’s ASIMO Robot Gets Smarter, More Autonomous. November 08. mashable.com Schwellenbach, Ashley. 2012. Speaking hypothetically: The future is here, and San Luis Obispo has a lot more to do with that fact than you might think. ("“I’m not advocating any of these scenarios,” Patrick Lin prefaces before rapidly painting a world in which robots guard our criminals and monitor prisoners’ vital signs while they are tortured, cyborg insects and robots the size of hummingbirds spy on civilians, and enhanced soldiers wage war for days, immune to hunger and sleep deprivation"). January 4. The Times. sciencehabit. 2011. Winged Robots Hint At the Origins of Flight. October 18. science.slashdot.org. SJ. 2011. butiábot: XO Linerider robot in action. May 7. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. Soulskill. 2011. Motorola Adopting 3 Laws of Robotics For Android?. February 14. mobile.slashdot.org Soulskill. 2012. Strong AI and the Imminent Revolution In Robotics. June 23. tech.slashdot.org Takahashi, Nobuhiro. 2011. Robotic "Tongue" Lets You French Kiss Over The Internet. May 3. idle.slashdot.org. Technabob. 2010. robots ready to take over your home. September 2. Chicago, IL: technabob.com thebchuckster. 2011. Japanese Military Invents Tumbling, Flying Sphere. July 16. hardware.slashdot.org. Thompson, Derek. 2011. Who Is Safe From the Robot Revolution?. March 7. The Atlantic. Three Laws of Robotics: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Laws_of_Robotics timothy. 2011. Ask Slashdot: Entry-Level Robotics Kits For Young Teenagers?. December 18. ask.slashdot.org. timothy. 2011. German Aerospace Robot Plays Catch With Two Balls. April 30. hardware.slashdot.org. timothy. 2011. Hobby Humanoid Robot KHR3HV Rides Bike At 10k/h. October 22. hardware.slashdot.org. timothy. 2011. Robo-Gunsight System Makes Sniper's Life Easier. April 30. tech.slashdot.org toygeek. 2012. Weebots: Driveable Robots For Babies Who Need Them. August 30. hardware.slashdot.org Trout, Christopher. 2011. RoboEarth teaches robots to learn from peers, pour European fruit beverages (video). February 2. engadget.com Ulanoff, Lance. 2011. “World’s First Spherical Flying Machine” Can Land and Fly Almost Anywhere. October 26. mashable.com. Uruguayan Pupils Using Butiá Robots at the sumo.uy 2011 Event. 2011. Uruguayan Pupils Using Butiá Robots at the sumo.uy 2011 Event. olpcnews.com wasimkadak. 2012. Robot Hand Beats You At Rock, Paper, Scissors 100% of the Time. June 27. hardware.slashdot.org White, Charlie. 2011. Gang of Smart Mini-Copters Learns How to Build Stuff - VIDEO. January 16. Mashable. White, Charlie. 2011. Is This a Robot or Human? VIDEO. March 4. (Geminoid) Mashable. White, Charlie. 2011. Robots Gone Wild: The Most Elaborate Action Sequence Ever Filmed (VIDEO). January 28. Mashable. Williams, Mary-Anne. 2010. What’s it like to be a robot?. September 5. Stanford, CA: blogs.law.stanford.edu. Zyga, Lisa. 2012. Communication channel between cells and machines paves way toward bio-hybrid robots. November 29. phys.org Select Robotics' Hardware Mindstorms NXT. 2010. Lego Mindsorms NXT. (Lego Mindstorms is a line of programmable robotics/construction toys, manufactured by the Lego Group. it comes in a kit containing many pieces including sensors and cables). Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Siegwart, Roland and Illah R. Nourbakhsh. 2004. Introduction to Autonomous Mobile Robots. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Bilton, Nick. 2011. Your Very Own Cookie-Baking Robot. August 3. New York, NY: bits.blogs.nytimes.com. Breazeal, Cynthia. 2011. Cynthia Breazeal: The rise of personal robots. TED Talk. Calo, Ryan. 2011. Ethics@Noon: Robots & Privacy. March 11. Palo Alto, CA: Stanford Law School. Calo, Ryan. 2010. Robots: The Law - mp3. Stanford, CA: www.robotspodcast.com/podcast Eisenberg, Anne. 2012. http://www.nytimes.com/2012/11/18/business/single-incision-surgery-via-new-robotic-systems.html Robotic Surgery Leaves Just a Scratch. November 17. New York, NY: nytimes.com. Elliott, Amy-Mae. 2010. Top 10 Robot Videos on YouTube. May 16. Mashable.com Fischer, Markus. 2011. A robot that flies like a bird. Monterey, CA: Ted Talk. Jansen, Theo. 2007. Theo Jansen creates new creatures. Monterey, CA: TED Talks. Knight, Heather. 2011. Heather Knight: Silicon-based comedy. TED Talk. Mashable Video. 2011. Smarter, Better, Faster: Alderbaran Releases NAO Next Gen Humanoid Robot - VIDEO. December 12. Mashable.com. O'Dell, Jolie. 2011. Intel Shows Us the Digital Future of Lego. January 11. mashable.com Pachal, Peter. 2012. Watch the Robot-Bashing Short Movie Jim Henson Made for AT&T in 1963 - VIDEO. January 24. mashable.com Placide, Krislyn. 2012. MIT Researchers Create The Swiss Army Knife Of The Robotics World: While engineering programmable matter, they also invented a motor that holds its position without power. November 30. popsci.com. Robot Violinist. 2007. Robot Violinist. Youtube.com Saenz, Aaron. 2010. Land Crawler eXtreme is the Freakiest Riding Robot We’ve Seen (video). November 22. singularityhub.com Saenz, Aaron. 2010. Videos of Robot Controlled By Rat Brain – Amazing Technology Still Moving Forward. October 6. singularityhub.com Schroeder, Stan. 2011. Finally, a Robot That Can Make You a Sandwich - VIDEO. December 13. mashable.com. Toyota's Violinist Robot in China "New 2010". 2010. Toyota's Violinist Robot in China "New 2010". youtube.com Wu, Steve. 2011. Panel Discussion at Association of Defense Counsel (ADC) – DEC 9, 2010. February 19. Stanford, CA: Stanford Law School. Lego Ganapati, Priya. 2010. Machine Made of Lego Builds Anything You Want — Out of Lego. October 20. wired.com/gadgetlab Jennings, Mike. 2010. The genius of the Lego Printer: video. June 2nd. UK: pcpro.co.uk. Lego British Bird Series. 2012. Lego British Bird Series. UK: lego.cuusoo.com LinuxOnEveryDesktop. 2012. Make Your Own LEGO Curiosity Rover. August 12. science.slashdot.org/ Personal Robots Select Video Conferences Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links Artificial Intelligence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Artificial_Intelligence Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Computing History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computing_History Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Electrical Engineering. http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Electrical_Engineering Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Engineering Hacking: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hacking_-_Computers_%28certified,_ethical%29 One Laptop per Child: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/One_Laptop_per_Child_-_XO_Laptop_-_$100_Laptop_-_MIT Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Robotics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Robotics Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Web Page Design and Production: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Web_Page_Design_and_Production WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!